Too Late
by Uchy Nayuki
Summary: Dan ketika kau sadar dengan semua kesalahanmu. Itulah saat di mana kau sudah terlambat untuk memperbaikinya. Warn : Fem!Naru. [Oneshoot]
**Naruto © Massashi Kishimoto**

 **Too Late © Uchy Nayuki**

 **Warn : Genbend, Positive OOC, side!Naru, Tipo(s), etc.**

* * *

Happy Reading!

 **Too Late**

 **.**

Hari ini dingin. Jauh lebih dingin dari biasanya. Padahal aku tahu jika musim semi akan segera menghampiri. Ugh, mungkin Tuhan beniat memperpanjang musim dingin tahun ini. Dan kurasa aku tidak akan suka itu.

Untuk kesepuluh kalinya–kurasa–aku melirik jam pajangan pada dinding café. Dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengupat. Dia terlambat satu jam! Sialan, apa begini caranya dia memperlakukan seorang wanita? Ingatkan aku untuk mencekik lehernya nanti.

Aku memandang kembali keluar jendela, berharap bisa mendapati wajah si brengsek yang membuatku harus menunggu lama. Dan ya, dia di sana, melangkah keluar dari dalam taxi seraya mengeratkan lilitan syal pada lehernya. Wajahnya pucat, dan aku tahu aku mulai mengkhawatirkan pria itu.

Aku mengikuti pergerakannya yang memasuki café, dia melihat kearahku dan berjalan pelan menuju kemari. Bahuku dengan spontan menegak, kurasa setelah ini aku akan melemparkan pertanyaan panjang tentang pelampilannya yang tidak terlihat baik.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," ujarnya. Kemudian dia duduk tepat di hadapanku.

Aku menyipitkan mata dengan sengaja. "Yeah, sudah lewat satu jam dari perjanjian," tidak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan nada sarkas, aku yakin dia tahu aku sedang kesal. "Dan bersyukurlah kau punya kekasih yang mau mengerti. Terlebih lagi, apa-apaan wajahmu yang seputih kertas itu? Jika memang kau sedang sakit, aku tidak keberatan pertemuan kita ditunda untuk minggu atau bulan depan."

Lalu, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, dia lagi-lagi membuatku jengkel. Bukannya membenarkan perkataanku, dia malah dengan santainya terkekeh. Apa dia tidak mengerti jika aku ini mengkhawatirkannya?

"Kau tahu aku sibuk, Naruto," dia tersenyum, seperti yang selalu dia lakukan untuk menenangkanku. "Lagipula, hanya hari ini waktu yang kupunya untuk menemuimu. Aku akan kembali sibuk untuk minggu dan bulan depan. Hanya sedikit kemungkinan aku akan bisa meluangkan waktu untukmu lagi," dia menghela napas, dan kulihat uap putih itu membuar setelah bertemu udara dingin.

Aku diam, kemudian kualihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya setelah beberapa lama. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau memaksakan diri, Sasuke," suaraku lirih, kucoba untuk menyampaikan semua perhatianku disana. "Kau sudah sibuk dengan semua perkerjaanmu, aku tidak ingin kau semakin terbebani hanya karena aku ingin bertemu," kugigit bibirku pelan. Ah, sepertinya aku menyesal telah memaksanya bertemu tempo hari.

Kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengusap puncak kepalaku lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa," aku mengangkat kepalaku dan kulihat Sasuke tersenyum. "Sakit ringan seperti ini tidak berpengaruh sama sekali jika dibandingkan keinginanku untuk bertemu denganmu. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir."

Namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Dialah orang yang menenggelamkanku dalam perasaan ini. Jauh lebih dalam, dan semakin dalam, sampai aku yakin tidak akan ada cara untukku kembali kepermukaan.

oOo

Empat minggu berlalu setelah pertemuanku dengan Sasuke. Aku tahu dia kembali sibuk dengan perkejaannya, karena aku pun juga begitu. Malam ini, lagi-lagi aku harus mempelototi layar laptop, berlomba dengan deadline yang mengejar. Sebelum akhirnya aku menyerah dan memilih rebahan di atas ranjang.

Mataku melirik bingkai foto diatas meja nakas. Di sana aku melihat cetakan wajahnya, tersenyum tipis kearah kamera setelah aku memaksanya menampilkan sedikit ekspresi. Itu adalah foto kami saat melalui kencan kedua, tiga tahun lalu. Dia mengajakku menghabiskan waktu dengan mengelilingi kebun binatang, yang dengan sukses membuatku tertawa karena itu sama sekali tidak ada romantis-romantisnya.

Aku bangkit duduk dengan cekatan, mencapai bingkai foto itu dan menggenggamnya kuat di atas pangkuan. Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum. Selalu seperti ini jika aku sedang memikirkannya, sungguh, benar-benar terlihat seperti orang gila.

Kutatap wajah itu lama, dalam hati bertanya apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang. Walau sebenarnya aku yakin kini dia sedang mempelototi kertas-kertas sialan yang kadang selalu sukses membuatku cemburu. Padahal kekasihnya itu aku, tapi malah kertas-kertas itu yang mendapat perhatian lebih. Huh!

Aku memilih rebahan lagi. Mencapai guling dan memeluknya dengan masih tetap menggenggam bingkai foto itu erat. Aku berguling ke kanan, kembali menatap wajah itu lekat. Sialan, aku merasa seperti gadis remaja yang dimabuk cinta padahal jelas-jelas umurku sudah menginjak dua-lima.

Dan kalau bicara soal umur, terkadang aku berpikir; aku yakin aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk menikah, tapi kenapa Sasuke tidak segera melamarku? Padahal sering kali aku berkhayal menjadi Ny. Uchiha, punya dua anak balita yang lucu, satunya mirip denganku dan satunya lagi mirip Sasuke, lalu–

Tunggu! Yang tadi itu aku berpikir tentang apa?!

"Ugh, ini memalukan! Kau harus segera tidur dan berhenti memikirkan Si Brengsek Sasuke, Naruto bodoh!"

Aku memejamkan mata erat, berusaha keras untuk tidur, yang kemudian berakhir gagal. Dengan putus asa aku kembali membuka mata, dan setelahnya foto wajah Sasuke memenuhi seluruh penglihatanku.

Oh shit, aku merindukan pria ini.

oOo

Nyaris mencapai dua bulan aku dan Sasuke tidak bertemu. Aku tidak ingin memaksa, cukup untuk yang terakhir kali waktu itu aku membuatnya terpaksa keluar dengan keadaan sakit. Aku mencoba puas dengan menghubunginya via ponsel, walau terkadang ada saat-saat dimana dia tidak bisa mengangkat panggilanku karena sibuk.

Oleh sebab itulah aku sepertinya dilanda bad mood belakangan ini. Teman-temanku mengatakan jika wajahku terkadang terlihat suram. Sebelum akhirnya, dua diantara mereka, Ino dan Sara, berbaik hati mengajakku jalan-jalan akhir pekan ini untuk sekedar melepas beban pikiran.

Kami berkeliling butik, ini adalah bagian Ino untuk membeli segala barang yang berlabel trending fashion. Lalu duduk berlama-lama di perpustakaan kota, Sara bilang membaca buku itu baik untuk menjernihkan pikiran, walau jelas-jelas Ino terlihat gagal paham dengan ini. Sebelum akhirnya malam menjelang tanpa terasa, dan kami memilih berkunjung sebentar ke restoran Prancis langganan Ino di pinggiran kota.

Sekitar lima belas menit telah berlalu semenjak pesanan kami sampai. Aku dan Sara berbincang sesaat tentang novel baruku yang akan dirilis, sedangkan Ino pergi ke toilet. Dia bilang dia harus memperbaiki dandanannya yang kacau.

Saat kembali, wanita yang memiliki surai sewarna milikku itu, terlihat ketakutan seperti baru saja melihat hantu. Sara bertanya heran padanya, tapi Ino hanya memberi jawaban singkat tentang dia yang tidak apa-apa. Meski jelas tidak seperti itu, karena dia dengan penuh paksaan meminta kami untuk segera pulang secepatnya.

Perjalanan pulang diisi dengan keheningan. Tidak ada satu pun diantara kami yang bersuara, selain Ino yang kurasa nyaris terlalu sering melirikku melalui ekor mata.

oOo

Bulan ketiga, dan kurasa aku tidak bisa untuk menahan perasaan rinduku lebih lama.

Aku menelpon Sasuke, berniat bicara padanya jika aku ingin bertemu. Dia tidak mengangkat panggilanku yang pertama, yang kedua, bahkan yang ketiga. Aku nyaris dilanda keputusasaan sebelum akhirnya dia mengangkat panggilanku yang keempat.

"Sasuke?!" aku melonjak senang, dan aku tahu panggilanku itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Hm, ada apa, Naruto?"

Suara Sasuke terdengar berat. Apa dia baru saja bangun tidur? Atau mungkin dia kelelahan? Ah, lagi-lagi perasaan bersalah itu datang menghampiriku.

"Umm, apa aku mengganggu?"

Terdapat jeda lama dari Sasuke sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab. "Tidak, tidak mengganggu sama sekali. Jadi, ada apa Naruto?"

Aku menghela napas, lega dengan jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke. "Uh, jadi begini – umm, Sasuke, apa kau tidak keberatan bertemu denganku Selasa ini? A-aku… aku rindu," kupelankan suaraku pada kata-kata terakhir. Ugh, aku malu sekali.

Lagi, Sasuke memberikan jeda lama untuk menanggapi pertanyaanku. Aku menggingit bibirku, harap-harap cemas. Semoga saja Sasuke tidak sibuk Selasa ini.

"Aku ingin Naruto. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa," aku merasa seperti ada palu besar menghantam kepalaku. "Bagaimana jika lain kali? Aku akan mengusahakan untuk menemuimu sesegera mungkin. Aku janji."

Aku diam. Perasaanku terluka, tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke tentang ini. Lagipula, dia bilang dia akan mengusahakannya, dia masih peduli padaku. Terlebih, aku sama sekali tidak bisa jika tidak percaya pada Sasuke.

"Naruto?"

"Ah, ya, tentu Sasuke," aku membalas tenang seraya mengulum senyum meski Sasuke jelas tidak akan melihatnya. "Aku akan menunggu," tambahku lagi, mencoba memberikannya pengertian.

"Hn, terimakasih. Kalau begitu, aku akhiri sambungannya."

Aku menatap ponselku lama setelah sambungan terputus. Ini adalah interaksi kami yang pertama setelah seminggu, tapi Sasuke tidak berniat bicara lebih lama denganku. Kurasa dia hanya berbohong tentang aku yang tidak mengganggunya. Ah, memangnya apa yang perlu aku ratapi, semua ini sudah sering kali terjadi.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah foto Sasuke di atas meja nakas. Memeluk lututku erat, aku mencoba mengisi keheningan dengan menggumamkan sebuah lagu yang aku lupa judulnya apa. Tetap seperti itu untuk beberapa menit ke depan, sebelum getaran pada ponselku menjadi pengalih perhatian.

Sara mengirimiku sebuah pesan. Isinya berupa ajakan pergi ke pesta teman lamanya yang berulang tahun, tepatnya malam Selasa ini. Aku merasa seperti diejek takdir, saat orang lain berbahagia, aku malah meratapi nasib sendirian di sini. Menggelikan sekali.

Tapi, kurasa tidak apa jika aku menerima ajakannya. Aku tidak ada kerjaan, terlebih Sasuke juga tidak bisa menemuiku.

Aku membalas dengan 'baiklah' sebagai jawaban singkat. Setelahnya aku tidak sengaja mendapati penunjuk waktu pada ponselku yang sekarang nyaris melewati angka 23.00. Dan dengan otomatis, kepalaku memberikan perintah untukku agar segera tidur.

Aku menutup mataku sepanjang malam. Tapi aku tahu pasti, dunia mimpi benar-benar menjemputku nyaris pagi buta.

Dan ketika keesokan harinya datang, aku menemukan diriku menggigil ketakutan setelah terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang aku sendiri tidak ingin mengingatnya.

oOo

Malam Selasa yang Sara tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang. Dia menjemputku agak terlalu cepat, padahal aku bahkan belum selesai bersiap. Ino ada bersamanya, dan sejauh yang kuperhatikan, wanita itu agak sedikit terlihat gelisah.

"Kau kenapa?" itu adalah pertanyaanku ketika kami sudah melalui seperempat perjalanan. Lama-lama seperti ini, nyatanya membuatku tidak nyaman. "Apa ada yang mengganggumu? Dari tadi kuperhatikan kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja," kurasa Sara mengerti apa yang kurasakan, karena dia pun membenarkan dengan mengangguk kuat dari kursi pengemudi.

"Uh, ti-tidak ada," aku jelas tahu jika itu adalah sebuah bentuk pengelakan. "Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh!" tambahnya lagi saat aku menatapnya dengan kilat tak percaya.

Lalu kemudian aku diam, tidak ingin terus berdebat dengan Ino tentang apa pun itu yang membuatnya gelisah. Sepanjang perjalanan hanya diisi dengan perbincangan ringan antara aku dan Sara, yang sesekali Ino timpali jika hal itu adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan menurutnya.

Pesta itu sangat mewah–ini menurutku yang ulang tahunnya bahkan tidak pernah dirayakan–terlebih mereka mengadakannya di sebuah hotel berbintang. Lengkap sudah rasa iriku. Wanita yang menjadi temannya Sara pasti sangat bahagia dengan hidupnya. Yah, walau sebenarnya aku tidak merasa kekurangan dengan hidupku sendiri. Lagipula aku punya Sasuke.

Masuk ke dalam pesta, aku mendapati jika makin banyak orang yang sebenarnya tidak satu pun kukenal. Sara yang ada di sampingku mengatakan, jika dia sangat ingin mengenalkanku pada temannya itu. Aku nyaris saja mengiyakan, sebelum kedua alat penglihatanku mendapati Sasuke disana.

Dia memakai setelan formal, kemeja putih berbalutkan jas hitam yang biasa dikenakan seorang pria bangsawan. Gaya rambutnya masih seperti yang biasa, nyaris mirip pantat unggas yang kerap kali kuanggap lucu, walaupun aku tidak memungkiri jika aku suka gaya rambut itu. Dia terlihat berbincang dengan beberapa orang, tersenyum profesional dengan wajahnya yang seperti malaikat.

Dan setelahnya aku tahu, perasaan rinduku tidak akan bisa ditekan jika sosok itu sudah berada tepat di depan mata.

Aku menoleh pada Sara yang mengerutkan kening penasaran dengan apa yang kutatap. "Maaf, Sara. Tapi bisakah kau pergi duluan? Aku ada seseorang yang ingin aku temui," jelasku singkat, lalu kudapati Sara menyeringai jenaka saat tahu siapa orang itu.

"Ah, aku tidak tahu Sasuke ada di sini," ujarnya main-main, terlihat jelas ingin menggodaku. Dan aku hanya membuang muka untuk itu. "Baiklah, semoga sukses dengan pacarmu, Naruto. Dan Ino? Kau akan ikut denganku, bukan?"

Ino menggeleng, masih dengan kegelisahannya yang menurutku makin menjadi. "Ti-tidak. Aku bersama Naruto saja," ujarnya seraya melirikku.

Sara terlihat tidak ingin pikir panjang. Dia hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian pergi dari hadapan kami. Setelahnya, aku menoleh pada Ino, wanita itu terlihat melirik kesana-kemari sebelum akhirnya menunjuk meja panjang penghidang makanan.

"Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita kesana? Aku ingin mencoba cake itu. Kelihatannya enak."

Ini aneh. Ino biasanya tidak akan mau mencoba apa pun itu yang bisa menambah berat badannya walau hanya sepotong cake. Aku menyipitkan mata curiga, ada sesuatu yang wanita ini sembunyikan dariku.

"Maaf, Ino, tapi aku tidak bisa," aku menggeleng pelan, kemudian memutar badan menuju kearah tujuanku, masih dengan menatap Ino. "Aku harus bertemu Sasuke."

"Ah, Naruto. Aku lihat jika di sana ada cheesecake kesukaanmu! Ayo cepat, nanti keburu habis, lho," ujarnya memaksa, dia bahkan menahan pergelangan tanganku keras kepala.

"Tidak bisa Ino. Sasuke jauh lebih pen–"

Ada seperti hantaman keras yang membuatku kehilangan suara saat itu juga.

Disana, Sasuke, menatapku dengan pelupuk melebar, wajahnya pucat pasi dengan segala bentuk keterkejutan. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Disamping Sasuke, ada sesosok wanita cantik bersurai kegelapan, memeluk lengan pria milikku dengan wajah bahagia. Dia berbicara dengan Sara yang terlihat kikuk, tersenyum penuh paksaan dan sesekali melirik Sasuke di hadapannya.

"I-Ino…" wajahku berpaling kesamping, hendak memanggil wanita itu walau mataku tidak bisa lepas dari Sasuke. "Wanita yang ada di samping Sasuke itu… siapa?"

Ino tidak lantas menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, karena yang kutahu mataku sama sekali tidak ingin melihat yang lain selain Sasuke.

"Uh, di-dia teman Sara yang b-berulang tahun," aku bisa mendengar tarikan napas keras dari Ino di sisiku.

"Dia… hanya teman Sasuke 'kan?"

"… A-aku tidak tahu."

Lututku rasanya lemas, dan tubuhku bergetar karena denyutan menyakitkan yang bersarang dalam dadaku. Aku melihatnya, Sasuke berpaling kearah wanita itu saat dia meminta perhatian, tidak untuk datang menghampiriku yang nyaris ditelan kesalahpahaman.

Aku ingin menganggapnya kesalahpahaman. Tapi, dengan semua yang aku lihat ini… bisa 'kah?

"Ino, kita pulang," aku berbalik cepat, tanggapan Ino yang sepertinya terkejut bahkan tidak aku indahkan.

Dia bukan teman Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan wanita manapun menyentuhnya, bahkan jika itu teman sekalipun.

Aku ingin percaya jika semua ini bukanlah seperti yang aku pikirkan.

Tapi…

Tidak bisa.

oOo

Sara mengetuk keras-keras pintu apartemenku satu jam setelah kepulangan kami.

Aku menatap kearahnya dengan mata sembab, meminta penjelasan. Sementara Ino di sisiku, memberikan elusan lembut sebagai bentuk pengertian.

Dan akhirnya, Sara menjelaskan semua.

Wanita itu, calon istri Sasuke. Mereka baru saja bertunangan musim dingin lalu. Sehari setelah pertemuanku dengan pria itu. Dan yang membuatku lebih tersakiti, nyatanya mereka telah menjalin hubungan lebih dari setahun yang lalu.

Aku tahu pasti kenapa malam ini aku sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

Sasuke mengkhianatiku dengan semua cinta yang kuberikan untuknya.

Sasuke, sekarang aku mengerti…

Kesalahan terbesarku adalah karena mencintaimu.

oOo

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke berdiri di depan apartemenku dengan wajah kacau.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan hampa. Dan ketika aku hendak menutup pintu, dia menahannya dengan panik.

"Naruto, aku mohon, maafkan aku," aku bisa melihatnya, mata itu seperti memancarkan kilat penyesalan. "Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya. Kita akan memulai kembali dari awal. Aku berjanji. Dan setelah ini, tidak akan ada pihak ketiga."

Sasuke tersenyum, senyum yang biasa dia tunjukkan saat meminta pengertianku. Tapi, seberapapun aku ingin memaafkannya… aku tidak bisa.

Karena semalam adalah kesempatan terakhirnya.

Tapi dibanding mengejarku, dia lebih memilih berada di sana dengan wanita itu.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku tidak bisa," cairan kepedihan ini kembali mengalir, dan wajah Sasuke yang membeku mengabur bersama pandanganku yang dipenuhi air mata.

"Sekarang sudah terlambat bagimu dan kuda putihmu untuk mendapatkanku kembali.*"

Aku tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kali, lalu memilih mengakhiri pembicaraan ini dengan menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Aku tidak mendengar pergerakan dari Sasuke pada detik-detik pertama, sebelum kemudian teriakan dan gedoran memenuhi seluruh pendengaranku.

"Naruto! Kumohon maafkan aku! Naruto!"

Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya duduk memeluk lutut. Menangis untuk sebab yang aku tahu pasti apa itu.

Kebodohanku yang mencintaimu, Sasuke.

oOo

Dua hari setelah itu, aku mendapat telephon dari Kurama, sepupuku yang tinggal di Italia, untuk pindah kesana dan tinggal bersamanya.

Aku mengiyakan. Dan dengan alasan tertentu, aku tidak memberitahukan ini pada siapapun. Termasuk Ino dan Sara. Hanya pesan singkat yang kukirim pada mereka yang menjelaskan jika aku akan pergi untuk waktu yang mungkin cukup lama.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Menatap sendu melalui jendela pesawat yang akan membawaku ke tempat Kurama. Mengingat semua kenanganku dengan Sasuke, sampai aku bisa merasakan air mataku mengalir kembali.

"Tidak baik membiarkan air matamu berlelehan seperti itu. Bajumu bisa kotor, lho."

Aku menoleh cepat, terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang di sisiku. Pria itu menyodorkan sapu tangannya padaku, tersenyum dengan begitu lembut.

Dan matanya yang kecoklatan mengingatkanku dengan kayu manis pengharum ruangan pada musim dingin.

"Hei, kau tidak ingin menerima kebaikan hatiku?"

"A-ah, ya, terimakasih."

Aku menerima sapu tangan miliknya, lalu kulihat dia seperti merasa puas sebelum memilih membaca majalah yang telah disediakan.

Kutatap sapu tangan itu lama, dan kuputuskan untuk membersihkan air mataku dengan itu. Mataku kembali melirik jendela pesawat, memperhatikan kupulan-kupulan awan.

Ini adalah langkah pertama untukku melupakan pria itu. Dan…

Selamat tinggal, Sasuke.

.

Fin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Ini sih namanya pelampiasan Author yang lagi baperan! #bhek

Nggak ding. Ini cuma latihan" ajha kok. Coba-coba bikin fict dengan gaya penulisan oneside, habis kelemahan saya ya disini nih. Sekalian untuk memenuhi tantangan juga sih.

And for someone at there, ini fict H&C, tantangan dari elu yang katanya gak akan pernah bisa gua bikin nyahaha. Yah, walau emang masih banyak kurangnya sih.

But, saya harap readers pada suka. Karena jujur, fict ini bikin saya baper karena harus misahin Sasu ama Naru, hiks… #lebay.

Dan biar lebih enak bacanya, saya saranin readers dengerin lagu **White Horses** by **Taylor Swift** yang emang jadi inspirasi saya. Recommended banget itu mah!

Dan untuk akhir kata. See you at the next time!

*salah satu lirik lagu dari **White Horses** : "Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now," dengan sedikit perubahan.

Salam hangat :

 **Uchy Nayuki**


End file.
